


Heels

by Gingoria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mikannie Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingoria/pseuds/Gingoria
Summary: Annie hates heels, hates dressing up but she loves Mikasa so she'll deal with it for just one night.Mikannie Week - Day 5 - late post





	Heels

“Heels!  Really Mikasa?”

Mikasa laughed at the outraged look on her girlfriend’s face.  “C’mon Annie, I would think someone like you would like wearing heels.”

Annie glared at the taller girl with her hands on her hips, “Oh really?  And why would ‘someone like me’ like heels huh?”

“Cuz you’re short”

Annie growled and flew at the brunette, tackling her to the bed, pinning her wrists to the side of her head.  “TAKE IT BACK!”

Mikasa just laughed and smiled fondly up at the small blonde.  She loved to tease Annie about her height, loved the way she got angry and how the pink flush on her face mimicked how she looked while doing other things.  Grinning mischievously, Mikasa lifted her head and nuzzled her nose against the blonde’s cheek, whispering seductively.

“I know you don’t want to dress up to go to this thing tonight but if you do, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Annie stiffened as a warm tongue traced the outer shell of her ear, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.  She rolled her eyes and pulled away from that touch to look down at Mikasa smiling softly back at her.  Sighing she released her girlfriend’s wrists and felt those long arms wrap around her as Mikasa set up, holding Annie in her lap.

“We don’t have to stay long, just for the ceremony and part of the reception and then we can come back home and I can ravish you.”

Annie sighed, “Fine.  You know I must really love you to do this Ackerman because I  **hate** dressing up, almost as much as I  **hate** weddings.”

Mikasa nodded, wincing slightly at the venom in Annie’s tone when she said ‘weddings’.  The blonde’s dislike of that word and all its connotations was the primary reason the two of them had not sealed the deal despite being together for almost four years.  She felt Annie shift atop her slightly before releasing the smaller girl to stand.  She watched, smiling slightly, at the distasteful look Annie gave the heels, kicking them slightly.  Mikasa couldn’t wait to see Annie in her dress, couldn’t wait to see all the envious stares and know Annie was all hers.

“Mikasa.”

The dark haired girl looked up only to have Annie’s hoodie thrown over her face.

“No peeking.”

 

* * *

 

Mikasa tried to keep her eyes on Eren and Levi but they kept drifting to the woman at her side.  Annie’s hair was up in her usual messy bun but gone was the oversized hoodie she always wore, replaced by a form fitting little black dress.  What made it worse was that Mikasa could tell the small blonde wasn’t wearing a bra (a little detail she had noticed only after they arrived) and from the sly smirk that graced Annie’s lips she knew it had been left off on purpose.

“Pay attention.  It’s your brother’s big day.”

Mikasa blushed lightly and turned to look over as Eren said “I do”.  She was proud of him.  He and Levi had been dating almost as long as her and Annie and she was glad he’d found someone to spend his life with.  Almost as if on cut she felt Annie’s fingers lace with her own and found herself sharing a smile with the usually sullen blonde.

 

* * *

 

The reception was done well Mikasa thought as she took another sip from her glass of champagne.  The cake was cut, the toasts had been made and the dancing had begun.  

Dancing.

She looked across the room at Annie, who was sipping what looked like white wine, while she talked to her best friends Reiner and Bertholt.  

“Hey Mikasa, want to dance?”

Grey eyes turned quickly to see Jean grinning at her, his hand outstretched.  She wondered if he still had a crush on her and while the offer was tempting she declined, smiling slightly to ease his obvious disappointment.  She watched him walk away, stopping to ask another pretty girl to dance before turning her gaze back to Annie, whose ice blue eyes were glaring at her.  Mikasa snorted softly to herself and motioned to the dance floor, surprised when the blonde sat down her glass and walked towards her, eyes rolling.

“Can’t leave you alone for a moment Ackerman.”

Mikasa smiled, “Well it seems not everyone is as unaffected by my charms like you are.”

Annie raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked the tall brunette down from head to toe and then slowly back up before smirking, “Charms?  What charms?”

Secretly she was enjoying seeing Mikasa in her new red dress.  It fit her in all the right places, accentuating her figure and showing off a toned leg from the slit that had been designed up the side.  The brunette looked good and she knew it.  Annie could tell by the way she walked as if she owned the room.  Even Levin had seemed impressed by the choice.  Annie watched as Mikasa rolled her eyes and turned back towards the dance floor.  

Annie shook her head and grabbed at her girlfriend’s hand, “Ok one dance you got it?”

She pretended not to see Mikasa’s smile as she led her on the dance floor.   It was an upbeat number and Annie felt like she had two left feet but it felt nice to be in Mikasa’s arms (because of course she knew how to dance to this music because she knew everything).  Annie was enjoying it enough that she let herself be conned into a second dance - this one much slower than the last.  The feeling of Mikasa’s leg brushing against her own was distracting and a single glance up, told the blonde she wasn’t the only one affected.  Smirking, Annie leaned forward and nipped at Mikasa’s exposed collarbone (turns out wearing heels wasn’t as bad as she thought) and watched as stormy grey shifted to almost black.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Mikasa nodded and clasped the smaller girl’s hand as she walked over to congratulate her brother once more and say their goodbyes.  She caught his amused smile and glared at him but the effort was only half-hearted.  She pulled Annie with her and signaled the valet to get their car.  While they waited the brunette leaned down and breathed into her girlfriend’s ear, “You looked really beautiful in that dress tonight Annie.”

She saw Annie shiver slightly and shrug but even the blonde couldn’t hide her pleased expression.  Feeling even more daring Mikasa chuckled and kissed Annie’s cheek, dropping her voice to an even lower whisper.

“I think I’d rather see it on the floor though.”

She watched Annie’s cheek’s redden slightly and smirked before kissing the corner of her girlfriend’s lips as their car came into view.

“Leave the heels on.”

 

* * *

 

Needless to say, they couldn’t get home quick enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm trying to post these the day of but work.... horrible work... 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
